


A Step Into Something New

by levis_thicc_juicy_thighs



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Crossover, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Satire, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levis_thicc_juicy_thighs/pseuds/levis_thicc_juicy_thighs
Summary: levi accidentally steps on his hot classmate, alvin seville, but this one step leads him into something more... will levi lose his virginity to alvin, or will he lose everything to him...aka a crack ship oneshot written by my friend
Relationships: Alvin Seville/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Step Into Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a joke please don’t take it seriously <3 enjoy ✨

levi was overran by guilt as he sat by the nurse’s bed. he stared at the small rodent sitting in the bed next to him. how embarrassing it was to step on the hottest guy in school. it wasn’t really levi’s fault, i mean, to be fair alvin was running through the hall and just so happened to end up right under levi’s boot. and the chipmunk wasn’t hurt, just a little surprised so he passed out. 

“ugh... what happened..?” alvin said as he woke up. 

“i accidentally... stepped on you.” levi said with embarrassment. 

“ugh... i don’t feel hurt but... there is one thing you could do to make this up to me, ackerman.” alvin said, standing up. alvin climbed up to levi’s face and placed his tiny hands on either side of levi’s face and pressed their lips together. it was more like levi was kissing his entire head though, as alvin was quite tiny.

levi groaned and pulled away, “no... guys like you and well... rejects like me don’t often do stuff like this.” 

alvin sighed, “i don’t care if it ruins our reputation. i want you.” he mumbled, “meet me after school, at my house.”

it was only about 4 hours later when levi knocked on the door to alvin’s house. a man answered, “oh! you must be alvin’s friend. he told me about you.” dave said politely. levi nodded and dave pointed to a single white door, “that’s his room.” levi thanked him and walked down the hall to the room, his hands were shaking. 

he opened the door and saw alvin sitting on his bed. alvin looked up, “look who’s finally here.” he snickered as he reached into a drawer beneath his bed. 

he pulled out a row of condoms, levi looked at them ‘xxl?’ he thought to himself. levi didn’t know who alvin took him for, after all, levi wasn’t really into being a top. 

levi sat down next to alvin but within the blink of an eye, he realized his wrists were tied together. alvin stood right in front of his face. “time for fun...” alvin said slyly, unzipping his pants. 

as soon as alvin slid down his pants his dick fell out, falling onto levi’s face. levi was shocked and scared. the cock was furry and a nice nutmeg color, he had assumed that. but what he didn’t assume was that alvin had a 11 inch long member. 

“lick.” alvin demanded. 

“b-but i-“ levi started but alvin cut him off. “i said lick.” he said in a sterner tone. 

levi didn’t want to doubt him so he began to brush his tongue against alvin’s dick slowly. soon, he took the tip in his mouth and began to suck on it. alvin moaned and shoved his cock further into levi’s mouth until the black haired loner choked. 

“alvin-“ levi tried to say but was interrupted by alvin slamming him cock down his throat and releasing his load. hot white semen flowed down levi’s throat and bubbled out of the sides of his mouth. 

alvin walked around to levi’s ass and took off his pants. “nice and plump...” alvin whispered and slapped his hand against levi’s ass. it didn’t hurt as his hand was still, very small. 

alvin pumped lotion on his furry hands and began to cover his cock in it, stroking it gently until the fur was completely covered. at this point, levi was on his stomach with his ass in the air. alvin shoved his cock into levi’s tight ass and groaned. 

only about half fit at first and levi was already crying, hot, salty tears rolling down his face. “p-please al-“ levi tried to say once more, but again alvin interrupted. 

“it’s daddy, levi.” he corrected and shoved his cock once more. now his entire cock was in levi’s ass and levi didn’t know what to do. it felt good but at the same time, it hurt like hell. 

“fuuuck... that’s good.” alvin moaned. alvin began thrusting, each thrust going deeper than the last and both of the men were panting and screaming. dave, simon, and theadore must have heard, but they didn’t try and see what all the commotion was. it was probably not the first time this had happened, alvin was somewhat of a playboy. but this was levi’s first try. 

“daddy!” levi yelped. 

that was enough to make alvin cum, as hot, milky cum shot up into levi’s ass. it surged out as alvin ripped his cock out. levi came instantly after, his load shooting out onto alvin’s bed and soaking into the sheets. 

alvin flopped down next to levi and untied levi’s hands. “you’re the best i’ve ever had...” alvin murmured, stroking levi’s face. 

“y-you were my first...” levi said, embarrassed. levi held alvin’s hand, and with his ass still in the air, fell asleep. alvin stared at levi’s beautiful sleeping face and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
